


"What are you doing up there all this time?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "What are you doing up there all this time?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"What are you doing up there all this time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "What are you doing up there all this time?"

"What are you doing up there, all this time?" Felicity asked in confusion. She looked up at Oliver, who was hanging from one of the metal poles that stretched across the Foundry’s ceiling.

"Nothing," He shrugged. "Just.. hanging around."

"Uh huh," She said doubtfully. "But you’ve been hanging there for like, twenty minutes. Aren’t your arms the least bit tired?"

"Not really, no," He dismissed her quickly, then grunted as he switched from one hand holding the pole to another. 

"Is this some new workout routine you’re trying? Because I’m pretty sure if you hang there any longer, your arms will fall off. I’m no expert, but-" She shrugged.

"Felicity, do you mind, um, getting Diggle for me?" He asked a moment later.

"No can do, boss. He’s with Lyla, remember? She has a doctor’s appointment today."

He drew out a breath. “Fine. Roy?”

"He’s at school," She said, checking her watch. "What’s wrong, Oliver? Are you okay?"

"Fine," He said through gritted teeth. 

"Are you sure? Because you seem really-"

"I’m fine, Felicity!"

"Tense," She finished. "Okay, then. I guess I’ll leave you to your- whatever it is you’re doing." 

Oliver weighed out his options as he heard her heels clacking away.

"Felicity, wait!" 

"Yes, Oliver?" She fought the urge to smirk. There was something clearly wrong with Oliver, she had known that from the beginning. But knowing him, he was not going to ask for help until he realized he really couldn’t do it on his own.

It seemed pretty clear to her that whatever he needed help with was some male-related problem- he confirmed that when he asked her to get Diggle and Roy. It had only been a matter of time before he asked for her help. 

"I, uh, I’m kind of stuck," He muttered.

"Sorry, what?" 

"I’m stuck, Felicity," He said, looking down at her. "My-my belt buckle got caught between this space in the pillar, and I need both my hands to pull it out."

"So why not just take off the belt?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Because-" He let out a cough. "The pants that I’m wearing require a belt to stay around my waist. If I take that off, then the pants come off too."

"Personally, I don’t see how that’s a problem," She smiled smugly. 

"Fine. Do you mind stepping out a moment?" He grunted, reaching to undo his belt.

"No. I think I’m good here," She said, settling into her desk chair. When he shot her a look she smiled pleasantly up at him, her hands folded neatly atop her crossed legs. 

"Felicity-"

"You can scold me all you want, but I am perfectly fine sitting here," She shrugged innocently. "Can you say the same about hanging there?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out a breath of defeat. “Fine.”

She bit her lip as she watched him fiddle with his belt buckle. Once he pulled it out of the last loop, the belt swung into the pillar. The movement apparently lodged the buckle free, causing it to fall near Oliver’s suit display.

"One down," She muttered, stifling a laugh. 

"Okay, I got this. Just land on your feet," He muttered, one hand holding onto the waistband of his pants. After counting to three he released his other hand and braced himself for the impact. 

Felicity, who hadn’t blinked, watched in disappointment as Oliver landed stiffly on his two feet, his pants still (unfortunately) being held up by his one hand. 

"Nicely done," She nodded, impressed.

"Thank you," He smiled smugly, then turned to retrieve his belt. But as he bent down, there was an audible rip from behind him.

"Oh my God," Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth, a muffled snort escaping through her mouth. 

Oliver sighed, stood up, and looked behind him. Sure enough, a large hole began at the top of his pants to his mid-thigh, exposing the fabric of his underwear and his bare skin.

Felicity couldn’t contain herself much longer, especially with the look of defeat on Oliver’s face. She broke out in laughter, the sound echoing off the once-silent Foundry walls. 

"Today is not my day," He muttered, still holding up his pants. He waddled his way to the storage unit to find another pair of paints. 

"You know, I never took you for a briefs type of guy!" She called out, her side now in pain from laughing.

"They’re boxer briefs!" He shouted back. "And where the hell are all of my pants!"


End file.
